Everytime We Touch
by Beautiful Sinnocence
Summary: Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spuffy action to write. But there's more to come after the Bronze
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Everytime We Touch: _Chapter One._

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have his Slayer relaxed after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**A/N:** I had this song in my head forever. Okay, near forever. I love the song immensely and the instrumental music drove me to think of Spiffy fun. Hope you like the story, Stu. :P Told you, I'm not a Spiffy hater.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to Cascada and/or anyone else involved with the song, writer, artist and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Spike/Buffy.

Feedback please!

- - -

**'I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.'**

The pounding of the music was running through her veins. Its beat from the speakers wasn't harsh. It was just the right dose of gentleness with fire. A fire that swept through every ounce of the Slayer pressing her ass into his crotch. If it wasn't for the people scattered all around, combined with his somewhat respect for the blonde withering against him like liquid acid burning him to the core, he would've taken her here and now. Right up against the railing of the upper balcony. Have her screaming into the music.

"Told ya, pet." His voice was low. Her body shuddered against his words, "I knew you'd like my little treat." He purred into her ear. Tip of his tongue darting out to sensually trail around the outter shell and down the right side slope of the pale neck. How long had it been since her skin had seen the sun, he pondered idly. He loved the contrast their skin made against one another's when they made love...scratch that; when they fucked. To touch the sunkissed thighs and get a sharp sting like electricity. To touch the golden silk hair and feel the fire from the burning sun through her touch was washing away gradually. Her hair still blonde, lost the golden tints to it's highlights. Her skin no longer held the olive complexion and her eyes dulled from emerald to jaded green.

He wanted the Slayer back to how she was. He wanted her as his, and he wanted her as his alive. Not dead as she had been recently. He'd make her feel once again. To that he swore to himself.

**'Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive.'**

"Sometimes your treats aren't as nice as this one." Buffy teased with a distantly sly smile, letting her ass grind up and down over Spike's probing erection from underneath stained jeans. They'd just come from slaying and both of them had the rush that only killing and winning could bring forth. Faith had always said slaying made her hungry and horny. For Buffy, her hunger wasn't for food. It was for the blond behind her, who was gripping her narrow waist to guide her body against his own.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life.'**

"Never heard you complain before, love." Digging his fingers into the sides of her hips, Spike spun the petite goddess around to face him. His face now inches from her own. He could feel the throbbing of her heart against his chest. Just the same he could feel the throbbing of her soaking wet pussy against his knee, as one leg slid up between her parted thighs to dig into the warm flesh. How he wanted nothing more than to kneel down before the temple and worship her with kisses divine.

Buffy's head lulled back, perfectly shaped cupid bow lips parted as she felt the surge of weakness consume her. The pleasure unbidden, but more than welcomed, came riding her from between her legs. "I wasn't complaining." Straightening her head back to face him, a arm slipped between their pressed bodies. Snaking her hand all the way to the center of Spike's internal and external desire. "I was simply making a statement." Came the response as a small hand kneaded the ball of her palm up along the length of the Spike's swollen member.

With a low growl, Spike ensnared the taunting Slayer to him more fully. Leaving her hand to be crushed against his cock, her tits to his chest. "You should make your statement more matter-of-fact and show me how much of a praise it was you were giving, Slayer." Hissed Spike near threateningly, eyes glowing amber into the depths of jade that glinted with emerald. He was well on his way to making her whole again. She just had to realize how much he would give to make her smile. One that touched each ear and was sparked by the fire in her soul and the love in her heart.

**'Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we been trough them all. You make me right when I fall.'**

So he wanted a show, did he? Something in Buffy flickered and she responded. Her hand loosened from it's hold around his cock to the zipper, which came down in speed. Her hand instantly reached through the pair of silk boxers, if the only ones the vampire owned, to release his cock from it's confines. It sprung forward with all it's beautiful glory for the blonde, who ravished it with steady strokes of lightly calloused palms. The vampire under her spell sucked in a sharp breath of air as the goddess teased a fingertip over the head of his cock, running softly over the glistening slit. "Dance with me." Buffy instructed fiercely against his ear, teeth aggressively nipping at the soft shell enough to draw the faintest bead of crimson life.

"Last time I checked," Spike had to muster all his self-control to keep from spilling in her warm hand at the touch of it, and the sensation of pain that was just erotic enough to leave him weak in the knees and to speak, "I was, Slayer. And last time I checked..." Now he reluctantly pried her hand from his cock, "...I was the one that bit." Lifting her up with both hands sliding under the long peasant skirt, fingers trailed their way to slip under her ass to grab hold of. Keeping hold of Buffy, Spike stepped forward to spin the golden girl around, and adjust her, so her wet opening surrounded the head of his erection.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.'**

Dancing was what she wanted, then by all means he would give it to her. And hard.

"Ask me again, Slayer." He teased his head along her clit, feeling the most powerful Slayer ever to live faulter in his gip. Luckily for her all he would take of her tonight was her sweet surrender and not her life. In a way he would be returning it to her through this.

"Dance with me, Spike. Make me feel alive." She panted the plea and met his glazed stare of lust.

With the drumming of the music through the air, Spike answered his Slayer's call by thrusting deep into Buffy. Her muscles at once tightening around him, claiming him as much as he claimed her with this ritual. In at the hilt, Spike gave pause, only to collect himself from coming in her right then and there.

Once collected, Spike dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Buffy's tiny waist to draw her up, then slam her back down around his cock. "Fuck." Buffy hissed passionately, winding her arms around the back of his neck for support. The vampire leading the way was working her in and out. The sounds of their fucking drowned out by the music, everyone oblivious to the pair. Too busy with their own dancing to take notice.

Pumping in and out of Buffy, with powerful thrusts, Soike felt as if his cock would melt away inside her cavern of heat. The pleasure was scorching. His cock only swelled with the urgency as her wet muscles squeezed him over and over. Not wanting him to pull back, but to always stay imbedded in her. Hard nipples cried for attention as they rubbed furiously against the cotton material of her bra. Unable to be released to be suckled on as they always did when Spike was pounding into her. 

Locking his jaw, Spike felt his balls tightening in sign of his nearing orgasm.

Buffy's own jaw didn't tighten, instead she lovked her lips with Spike's. Her stomach clenched like a fist over and over. Her head swam with dizziness, and her muscles finally pulsed with her own orgasm washing through her every fibre of her being. Involuntary her hips responded by bucking wildly over Spike. Pushing down when his cock pumped out, and when he pushed in, she pulled away. Wildly her body sang against his as Spike's own impending climax hit.

**'And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so? I can't let you go. Want you in my life. Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.'**

He released inside her. His soul pouring, be it there locked inside under the demon or not, pieces of him flowed into her body everytime they coupled. His cold seed filled her tiny frame with such devotion. He was giving himself to her, didn't she see? Could she see how she gave herself to him? Spike felt his legs sway and he leant himself against the railing with a heavy thud. The orgasm was intense. It shot through him like a bolt of lightning. It seared from the base of his spine into his mouth. His mouth that allowed the beauty riding him to the end of her own climax to enter it with her tongue. Both muscles dancing just as their bodies were. Over and together they came pass the edge of bliss. Falling into one another's arms against the cold flooring of the Bronze's center balcony.

The pair safely nestled into one another's arms for the time being. The world and the music around them drifted to nothing for the blonde. As it always did after the rush of power, lust and liveliness became obsolete.

-To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Everytime We Touch: _Chapter Two._

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to Cascada and/or anyone else involved with the song, writer, artist and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Spike/Buffy.

Feedback please!

- - -

Flashes of images came throwing her way. Buffy's mind wrapped around each of them, taking them into consideration as she remembered where it was she had been and most importantly; with who.

Like always, the Slayer found her pride that had been hidden under layers of need, and stood up. Leaving Spike grumbling and needing to shift back into his pants if he didn't want some of the other patrons to get a good look see at his shaft.

New music started to radiate. This time it didn't call to the Slayer or the vampire in ways that had them earlier acting. Instead it shed light into certain aspects of their so-called relationship.

"Figured after that dance, it've taken you 'bout twenty minutes to stand, not twenty secs." Spike grinned, peering up at the livid Slayer, "Guess I shouldn't have assumed, eh'?" Nothing but a twitch from her left eye as response to that one.

This wasn't new territory for Spike. He just had hoped tonight could have been different then all the others. He wondered now if it would ever be different? Would she ever come to her senses?

With blind fury the petie Slayer stormed away, her arms folded across her chest as she stepped over Spike and headed down the staircase.

"Oh for the love of...Slayer, would'cha stop walkin' so bloody fast?" Panting unnecessarily, Spike worked his way in front of the other blonde, his hands shooting out to place ontop of slender shoulders in order to keep her from going any further.

"If you value your hands, which I might add you should since this is IT," That was her way of once again, ending this charade, "then you'll back the hell off of me, NOW!" Barked Buffy, who halted her steps. Immediately Spike let his arms drop from over his lover's shoulder and she felt the eletricity fade.

"I was just..." Was he apologizing? Maybe. But not now. "You know what? Sodd you, Slayer! I thought you could use a nice night away from working double shifts, slayin', the nibblet and those misfits. Guess I was wrong. Go find your own fun then!" Okay, that was rash and sorta harsh, but Spike had enough at that moment with being sweetly considerate to Buffy. She was ungreatful. Spoiled prat. He'd show her one night. He'd get this chip out of his head even if he had to drill it out and scoop it out with a spork.

It was his turn to march off. His hands bunching into the deep pockets of his duster, Doc Martens slamming the ground beneath with every heavy footfall forward.

Each went their seperate ways. Buffy left clinging her light jacket to her chilly body as she headed home. At least tonight left no grass stains or bruises that she would make excuses for when asked by Dawn or Willow at home. Spike left brutally slugging his hand in the pocket of his jacket and balled into a fist against his thigh. His undead life inhaling the smoke dangling between sinful lips for all it's chemical worth.

Yet still, as infuriated as he was, he couldn't get his mind around anything other than bringing the spark back into Buffy's eyes. Tonight's ending would just have to be made up another night.

Another long night filled with pleasure.

Tomorrow would be that night. 

-To be continued. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Everytime We Touch: _Chapter One._

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Spike/Buffy.

Feedback please!

- - -

"Ugh, that is so it. I am never eating anything else that I personally don't make at that god awful place." Buffy mumbled with the sound of water running from the faucet of the sink. Her hands pooled with the cold liquid before splashing against her paled face.

Searching blindly for a towel, Buffy felt the urge to upheave once more, but willed it back down reminding herself that after an hour in the bathroom, she likely had nothing else to vomit out other than her organs.

Towel drying her face, Buffy glanced once more in the mirror before groaning audibly at the sound of someone's fist pounding away on the other side of the door.

"Buffy! Will you hurry up! People other than you need to use the bathroom. I have to pee and if you don't open the door, I'll go in your room." Dawn huffed angrily, glaring at the closed door.

"Just give me a second, Dawn. I'll be out in a second, jeeze." There was one last thing she had to do before she was finished.

And that one thing was more dreadful to the blonde than any apocolypse or impending doomed fate for her.

Well, technically if the results came back the way she hoped they wouldn't, then it would be a fate worse than death.

Out of all her years as Slayer, Buffy never felt more completely terrified than she did right now. Even when death was slapped on the pages of books written centuries ago and thrusted in her face, Buffy didn't shake as much as she was doing now. The tiny plastic test came into focus for the Slayer as did the pink plus sign that meant, "I'm pregnant." It was the last thing that Buffy said before unconsciousness took hold. Her small body falling back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Buffy?" Dawn tried once and got no response. "Buffy, if you don't answer I'm coming in." Again just silence. Then, "I swear you better not be naked." Forcing her way into the bathroom, luckily for the spare key she stole, which was beginning to be a habit, Dawn was greeted with the sight of her sister sprawled out on the floor, hand clutching the pregnancy test. "WILLOW!" The youngest Summers belted out, falling to her knees at her sister's side, "You better not be dead again. There's only so many times someone can come back without looking like a Resident Evil reject." Dawn jested with absolute affection, hands brushing hair from Buffy's face just as Willow skidded into the room.

"What happened, Dawnie?" As if the brunette was either the cause or sonmehow knew why their Slayer was out cold. Luckily for the teenager she had an inkling as to the reason.

"Iono. But..." Holding the pregnancy test up, Dawn coyly smiled, "...maybe this has something to do with it?" When the redhead caught sight of the test, she felt her own stance waver.

A/N: TBC and I know it's probably been done countless times, but I wanted to do a Spuffy pregnancy story. Don't worry there'll be a happy ending. I promise. Just expect some angst, kay?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Everytime We Touch: _Chapter Four._

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings:** Spike/Buffy.

**Thank you Marzbar for reviewing:) Buffy will definitely have to realize she can't be a mommy all on her own. And that Spike is a hot daddy. :D**

- - -

"Buffy?" The redhead peered down at Buffy with an endearing smile. Concern written all over her face. So it was no surprise when emerald hues blinked awake and a small head nodded in answer, the powerful wicca felt a bolt of excitement coarse through her, "Hey! She's awake!" Willow shouted for everyone out of the room to hear. They'd all been worried. Wasn't everyday that Buffy ended up passing out onthe bathroom floor. Even when she was in college.

"Okay, Willz?" Buff started, "My head feels like it's going to explode. Mind taking the screaming down a knotch or gazillion?" Groaning, Buffy sat up and rubbed at the sides of her temples. Had she a bad dream? The way her head was pouding made it hard for the blonde Slayer to think of anything other than; ow, pain.

Dawn and Tara both came rushing into Joyce's old room. The youngest Summers joining her sister on the bed where a giant hug was in order. "How's your head?" Perching herself on her kees and resting her butt on the heels of her feet, Dawn made sure to not take her eyes off her sister. It wasn't that long since Buffy had come back. There was noway she'd lose her ever again.

"Feels like it was broken by a sledge hammer and then put back together by a hammer." God was she ever serious, too. It hurt like a bitch. The only other time she remembered her head feeling remotely like this was when Faith did the body switchero.

"Your head left a crack in the tiles of the bathroom." Dawn got a look from both witches who tried not to look amused at that outburst.

"It had it coming." Buffy tried to muster some kind of joke to relax everyone around her. They all seemed tense. As if they wanted to say something. Better yet; they seemed as if they wanted to ask something.

Letting her head fall back onto the soft pillow, Buffy knew that what she remembered seeing in the bathroom wasn't a nightmare. It was real. She was pregnanrt. But how? It made no sense. None what-so-ever. The last person she had had sex with was Spike. You do the math there. Dead vampire meant dead troops.

"So...?" It was Dawn that broke Buffy from her questionable thoughts. Her eyes intently fixing on her sister's. "Why didn't you tell us, you have a boyfriend? Or had...or...do you? Did you?" The teenager wanted answers. If her sister was pregnant, then by all means, she wanted to know about Buffy's boyfriend!

"I didn't and I don't." That left room for some strange stares.

"Wait, but it says you're pregnant." Dawn could feel the hardening stares from the two other woman in the room. Turning her head so baby blues were casted over her shoulders, Dawn saw the disapproved looks. She knew what was coming even before it was spoken.

"Dawnie, why don't you go and tell Xander that he doesn't need to come over, alright?" Willow offered as an excuse for innocent ears to not be apart of this conversation.

"I always miss the best." Grumbling, the lanky teen kissed Buffy's cheek and bounced off the bed as if she were five years old and bounded out of the room muttering about it not being fair.

Shutting the door for added privacy, Tara stood watch from her spot against the door. Dawn had a habit of creeping to closed doors and listening. If Buffy wasn't yet ready to share some details with her baby sister, then it would be so.

"When you saw Angel, you and he didn't..." It was Willow that piped up, slinking onto the bed with one leg tucked under her.

Buffy wasn't sure to be hurt or not at Willow's question. After the last time she had made love with Angel, only disaster came from it. "No, I didn't. I don't think I'd be sitting here as lax as I am now." Lax? That was a joke. Inside she was far from such a word as lax. Inside she was a ball of a mess. Emotions all tangled into one another. "I haven't been with Angel, or anyone of his caliber." All she had was Spike. _Oh, yeah. Just go ahead and explain -that- one to them,_ she thought angrily. The anger wasn't even stemmed from Spike. It was coming from the fact that she knew if she told her friends, they'd snub their noses at her. Angel was a hard enough case to sway them with. Tell them that she was sleeping with a chipped vampire, no soul and well, you guessed it, they'd belittle her somehow.

"I just...well, we thought maybe, since you are pregnant and you did see Angel not too long ago, that, well...you know." It was Willow's way of apologizing without directly saying it as she did next, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that you'd put anyone in danger again. Especially not after..." Willow was cutoff.

"I should hope not." Kicking the covers off her feet, Buffy let the cool wooden flooring flush against her bare feet. Funny how after falling once, you were afraid to walk again. It would pass, but she had a lot on her mind at the moment. Too much even. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you? I'd rather keep this a secret." It was a mix of hormones that left Buffy short tempered, "Not sure what I wanna do yet."

"No. Not even Xander. Just told him you had a fall in the bathroom. I'll just make sure Dawnie plays along that you slipped while in the shower." It was all the redhead had to offer. There was still a trace of animosity within the small, tight knit group and with Buffy after being brought from where she imagined was Heaven.

"Thanks." With that said, the Slayer padded into her mother's old bathroom and closed the door. This time the reason for her kneeling over the white porcelain toilet was fear, not ordinary morning sickness. In this Slayer's case; night sickness.

She had a world of thinking to be done. Just as soon as she was done in the bathroom; again.

A/N: Figured there'd still be some tension and ill feelings between Buffy and the others after they brought her back. Add that with the hormones and voila! You have the ingredients for one emotional Slayer. Next chapter I promise will have Spike in it. I just wanted to get it out that Angel is -so- not the daddy here. This is a Spuffy fic, so Spuffy love all the way! Woot woot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Everytime We Touch: Chapter Four.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings: **Spike/Buffy.

**A/N: **I know. I know. I slacked. But with so much bullshit from work going on here, I haven't had time to work on fanfiction. That shall change starting now. :) I shall be updating all of my fanfiction that needs to be updated. Thank you once again to the reviews I've had on previous chapters. Reading them made me really have the urge to get back into writing.

**- - -**

Three nights had gone by and she had yet to think of a solution. Everytime she thought on a certain end of the line one, she always wound up sick to her stomach in a way she only ever felt when she thought of her mother being gone. A heart and gut wrenching pain that was set apart from any other. Even as she stood at the counter of the Double Meat Palace, working the night shift of the drive-thru, Buffy's mind stayed focused on what she she would be in nine months. Or according to the calculations Willow and Tara gave, seven or six months. Such a short time away it seemed. Whereas had she thought of seven months, well, seven months ago, it would seem like a lifetime away.

"Buffy?" Came a voice off to her left. No response from the Slayer who looked zoned. "Buffy?" A little louder this time. Then, "BUFFY!" That time her attention was caught as she whirled around to be face to face with the pimple faced assistant manager who was barely out of hghschool.

"Hmm?" She asked cluelessly, still snapping from her train of thought.

"You have a customer at the drive-thru. Mind taking their order?" The manager raised a finger, pointed to the register and then stormed off to deal with another slacking employee.

Giving out a deeply exasperated sigh, the blonde pressed the talk button, "Welcome to the Double Meat Palace, would you like to hear today's special on double stacked burgers and extra cheese fries?" Nonchalantly she breathed into the microphone.

"Not really." Came a familiar British accent, "I'd rather hear the special reason why I've been ignored." Spike whispered into the speaker.

"Sorry, that's not on the menu. Try a psychiatrist." The connection went dead after Buffy forced the little red button down and in doing so, managed to get the damned thing stuck. While fiddling with the now broken button, the sound of a bike revving up could clearly be heard to anyone not busy with the late night customers causing a small issue in the dine-in section. Giving a push off from leaning against the register, Buffy stalked over to the drive-thru window with an uncapped cup of soda in her hand that she snagged on the way, "This is for people who, you know, are people and who eat things that are already dead. Not for vampires who eat living people." Buffy barked while glaring dangerously at the coy biker vamp who was running his hands along the sides of his gear handles.

"Last time I ate a girl, I had no complaints." Was the sly remark Spike quipped back with. One that earned him a reddening blush from the usually fierce Slayer debating whether or not to pour the soda on him just yet. "Still no complaints." He added flicking his tongue slowly over his lips.

Gritting her teeth and counting mentally to ten, Buffy clutched the plastic cup too hard that suddenly the contents of it spilled all along the side of her pants and shirt. "Ugh!" Was all she could muster out. Her back now facing the sheepishly looking and mischeiviously plotting vampire. "Just go away. When people are ignored it's for a reason. To be ignored!" She spat, whirling back to him and tossing the crumpled plastic cup at his helmetless head.

Not a moment after it made contact, was there a voice calling from behind her. "Buffy! What in the world do you think you are doing to the customer?" The annoying ass...istant manager was right there and had seen it all.

"He's not a custo---" The irritated blonde was going to finish up with Spike being nothing of that sort, when Spike piped up with an interruption.

"Oh, I'd beg to differ. But honestly mate, s'not a big deal." He told the boy, "I'm quite alright. I would just like an apology from this young woman here."

Oh, no! If he thought he was getting one, he was dead, no pun intended, wrong!

"Buffy, apologize to the customer." Came the order and not usually one to follow such, the blonde realized if she wanted to keep a roof over her head and one over Dawn's and her baby's, she'd have to resort to the lowest of lows as she was going to have to demonstrate now.

And so, with her head down, her hands entwined together, the once proud Slayer apologized dryly, "I'm sorry." Then in a whisper too low for mortal ears to catch, added, "That you're a jerk and I wish you would eat a burger I made and could choke to death on it." Lifting her head, she smiled softly over at Spike, who returned the end bit with a low growl.

"I think you should take the rest of the night off Buffy. Come back in the afternoon tomorrow." The assistant manager turned to Spike and offered him a free meal, but it was turned down.

Gathering her stuff from the backroom, and next to selling her soul, wished for Spike to not be there when she exited the front doors.

Yet, there he was. In all his glory, a smile that would melt any other girls heart plastered on his rugged face. "You really hate me, huh?" The small Slayer asked with her face skyward.

"Nah, I think he likes y'alot. Afterall, if he didn't, then why would I be here?" He chimed in, rolling his bike in follow along the side of the curb to the pissed off other.

"Do more and more brain cells die nightly that you just cannot grasp I do not want to talk to you?" Buffy stopped midstep, whirled to him and found herself pressed chest to chest with Spike.

"Something's got your panties in a bunch n'it ain't me this time." He ran a hand down the side of her face, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "G'na tell me what it is, pet?" He was giving her room to open up and not lash out. Room that had Buffy faultering in her 'I-Hate-You' attitude directed his way.

Easing up some, visablly and otherwise, Buffy took in a deep breath, "Maybe. Not right now. I had a long night. Could you just drive me home?" For some reason, the mile walk seemed too much for the Slayer at the moment.

Nodding, Spike led the smaller blonde over to the bike, helped her up, and joined her. Something in the vampire told him to take it slow. Despite that on the back of his bike was a woman who was as tough as the pavement under them.

With her arms wound around Spike's waist, cheek pressed to the middle of his back, the two took off in silence for Revello drive. In Buffy's mind, well, that silence wasn't present. Maybe that's why she let him drive her home? Too many thoughts elsewhere would have her going in circles. Amidst the wind slapping at their ears, Buffy mumbled a sincere, "Thank you." For the ride.

-TBC (Will Buffy tell him tonight, and how will she? Read to find out. :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Everytime We Touch: Chapter Six.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings: **Spike/Buffy.

**A/N: **I know. I know. I slacked. But with so much bullshit from work going on here, I haven't had time to work on fanfiction. That shall change starting now. :) I shall be updating all of my fanfiction that needs to be updated. Thank you once again to the reviews I've had on previous chapters. Reading them made me really have the urge to get back into writing.

- - -

Had she fallen asleep? It seemed that way. The ride wasn't long at all. Why was he being considerate? She mentally asked herself suspiciously. A nagging voice in her head argued that he was just being gracious, as another bit back with Spike wouldn't know gracious if he read the instruction manual until the day he died.

So when the bike stopped, Buffy noticed they were down the block from the house and not directly in front of it as she suspected he might do. Spike's foot kicked out the stand before allowing his feet to fall in order to keep the bike steady. "Wasn't sure if you wanted me to bring you in front of the house where the Bit and others might see." He softly replied, turning to glance over at the Slayer who was still clung to him for dear life it seemed. It definitely felt nice to have her arms wrapped around him. Any connection from the smaller blonde was welcomed by the vampire.

"Thanks." She bit back a yawn and loosened her arms from around Spike, a hand dusting off the leather incase there was a smidge of drool. Not that she drooled, because she didn't. Just incase she might have this time she checked. That's all.

"Anytime." Spike meant it as he stood off the bike and went to help the Slayer off with a hand extended. "You sure your okay, pet?" His brows knitted when she nodded half drowsy. With the nod, Buffy waved his concern off also with a hand, throwing her right leg over the backseat of the bike to stand, only her legs wavered and she was just about to slip to the ground in a heap of exhaustion. Quick relfexes had the vampire catching Buffy under her arms and steadying her to her feet without letting go. "I'd beg to differ, luv. You don't look alright in the least bit." Testing the obviously in need of bedtime Slayer once more on her legs, Spike waited and sure enough, Buffy nearly collapsed, again.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I can make it back to the house. Thanks for the... hey!" She squeaked when her legs gave out from under her and a powerful arm supported her back. Half clouded eyes from sleep were focused up on Spike's baby blues through half lidded lashes, "Really, I can walk. Just put me down damnit. I don't need to be carried like some child off to bed." She snapped, swatting at his chest.

Well, if he was meant to measure a Slayer's need for rest by the measure of her hit, Buffy needed more than a night's apparently. "Not a child, pet. Just a woman who doesn't know her own good and who refuses t'lemme be a gentleman." He smirked down at her, only to catch groggy eyes roll.

"Pfft. Suuuuuuure." She slurred, "You're my knight in leather armor." Buffy played along, her lips pressed together, head nodding vigorously.

"Tha'be me, luv. Cos y'know, they don't make enough shining armor. Besides, I think silver would clash with my gold locks." He was about halfway down the street, not that he was taking too slow of a time...it was just that he didn't want her to leave his arms anytime soon and took a leisurely walk there. What he took as a urgent need for Buffy to crash was now debatable. Because a blur of unseen energy seemed to slap the Slayer hard across the face. Her cheeks reddened, her eyes went wide and a hand flew to her mouth just as she jumped from his arms. Powerful legs that now walked on their own with no waver rushed to a naighbors bed of mixed flowers. Somewhat taken aback, Spike just stared unblinking, arms still molded in the position as if Buffy was still nestled there. The sound to come nect made the vampire visablly cringe.

The Slayer was bent over clutching her stomach with an arm wrapped around, her other hand resting ontop of her thigh. When she was finally satisfied that she wouldn't be puking anytime in the near future again, did she turn around and walk lazily over to Spike.

"Did you eat bad meat?" Was his first question, the worry written on his face as he followed Buffy at her side.

"No. I just don't feel well. Haven't for the past few...whatever." She shrugged it off once more in dismissal.

"Well, not to be obvious, but dont'cha think a doc is in order if y'haven't been feeling right for the past whatever, Buffy?" Spike gently took her upper arm in his grip and went to turn her around to face him. "Cos the last thing the Nibblet needs is you getting sick." He tried to drill that in as kindly and as pressed as he could.

Stopping midstep, Buffy yanked her arm back harshly. "I already know what's wrong with me and no. I'm not going to a doctor. Not one who could 'fix' my 'problem'." She knew she sounded more cruel than she anticipated sounding. Even to Spike. Who was now being stared at by the Slayer. Because could it be true? He was the father of the child she was carrying? That somehow what was meant to be dead troops suddenly were alive and active? For a long while she stood studying all of Spike's features, pondering just what their child would look like. From his face to his covered arms and then she hovered at his crotch. Because that's where this all went entirely wrong. It was wrong...wasn't it? Chewing on her lower lip, gnawing on the soft flesh between rows of teeth, Buffy tried to find the bad in this. But she couldn't. Not so much. Not when she felt the changes happening in her body, knowing that life had been created.

Not that he minded attention being drawn to him, and from gorgeous women at that, but there was something a little disturbing or at least peculiar at the way Buffy was doing it at the moment. "N'what problem would that be?" He questioned. If she wanted to tell, she would. But sometimes he had to ask. Buffy often wasn't just the sharing kind if not confronted. When a minute passed with no response, he asked the question over. Again, no response. With an exasperated sigh, he went for another kind, "See something you like?" Now that had the woman's attention. "Bloody 'ell! Did y'not hear my other questions?" Evidently she hadn't by the way she shook her head.

"Well then, let me repeat myself." He coughed and now had her full rcognition. "I asked, what problem is it that you have, Buffy?" Arms folded over his chest as he stood tall. An unspoken way of letting her know that he demanded, yes demanded, to be told. F'gods sake, he was apart of her life now. Even if it was secretly kept between them. "Well?" He pushed the question harder now.

If he wanted to know...well, then by all means she'd tell him.

Tell him to, "Concentrate." She instructed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Spike questioned.

"Concentrate and I'll tell you if you guess it." Buffy promised.

"You'll tell me if I guess it?" He wasn't really catching on. Defensively he lowered his arms and stuffed them into the pockets of his jacket.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The sound of her tongue clicking would register to Spike that he had about a minute to comply if he didn't want her to retract the offer.

"No! Sodding 'ell, I'm just trying to figure out what you..." He could tell she was aggitated, "Concentrating now!" He stated, eyes closing. How else could she mean? Letting his eyes close allowed for his other senses to take on a higher sense of keen. Nostrils flared and his head canted from left to right.

God! What was she doing? Maybe she had a momentary lapse of sanity, or gazillion! Was she really going to let Spike know she was pregnant? Debating whether or not to run while he was oblivious to her actions with his eyes shut, Buffy heard him mumble something under his breath. Something even unaudible to her hearing. Then with a flash of amber, Spike's baby blues were wide and his nostrils stayed flared. His feet inched him closer to her. Backing the Slayer into a nearby telephone pole. Buffy's own eyes were wide when a growl errupted from Spike.

Okay, so he had to know.

Or he was just annoyed because he didn't know.

Or...or he knew and thought that...crap! He was likely thinking the same as she had.

"Figured it out yet?" She asked in a small voice. Her body tense as Spike slowly nodded.

"Mhmm." But he didn't look pleased.

-TBC (Ut-oh! Spike's a mad puppy. Don't worry, it won't last long. o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Everytime We Touch: Chapter Seven.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings: **Spike/Buffy.

**A/N: **I actually didn't think this story would have more than a few chapters. But now I know this is going to go on for a while. I have wide spread plans for this fic. So for all you faithful readers, keep on reading and reviewing. It definitely gets me motivated that you guys like it. :)

- - -

I Yeah, definitely a BAD idea, /i Buffy thought when a pair of arms slapped his hands at either side of her face, and not one to like feeling boxed in as she was at the moment, Buffy placed palms face down to Spike's chest and gave the vampire a warning shove. Suddenly all her energy returned to her in one great wave.

"Then you know it's not a smart move to...to do what you did!" She barked at him. All the while a feral gleam to his eyes told her just how much he knew and how much he didn't. I Pfft, men! /i Watching Spike stumble back but catch himself, the Slayer knew his head was casted down a little low to give a more predative feel to his stance. "Cut it out, would you. Jerk!" She wanted him to say something. Anything. Anything other than just looking at her as if she'd betrayed him. I What? Why in the world does it hurt to think he thinks you betrayed him? /i Her brain and her logic screamed in unison.

A deeper, more menacing growl errupted from deep within Spike chest. He once again advanced towards Buffy. Only to find her not as eager to be back up against the steel pole. "Who's?" He outright asked. The anger clearly evident in his cold tone. It took every ounce of his self control, what most he had nower days, to not do something distructive as the demon under the surface was encouraging him to do.

"You swear up and down, left and right that you have one of the best noses out there, yet you can't smell someone on me?" Buffy threw at him.

"I do have a good nose." Spike managed to get out through gritted. Only to be cutoff.

"Yeah, you do. Which is why you don't smell anyone on me but you smell I'm pregnant." Was he not getting it? Undoubtedly he so wasn't.

"Are you insane woman? What in the name of hades are you off about? This is serious!" He warned her sharply. His feet now carried him to be face to face with her. Their noses only inches apart. Thinking he could actually scare the Slayer some, Spike found out the hard way he was wrong. On a lot of accounts.

"You don't smell anyone on me because I haven't slept with anyone other than you, jerk!" Shaking her head to keep herself focused, Buffy folded her arms over her chest in a trademark annoyed pose.

Baffled, Spike tried to wrap his head around what Buffy was insinuating. A look of utter blankness veiled his face.

"You! I have no idea and clealry you don't either, but you! Are you that dense?" As if she had the answer and realized she didn't need to ask him, Buffy shot her arms up in defeat before storming off for home. "When you get a clue, give me a call." She huffed, arms now once again resting over her chest as poor Spike was left looking more bewildered than he did outraged.

B . . . /b 

Buffy had been gone for about an hour with Spike still standing in his spot, looking as if the world had just turned on it's axis, shook itself and everyone on it before finally shooting into orbit to a galaxy far, far away called Screwy, when suddenly it hit him.

And hit him hard.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?" Questioning the open air, he waited for an answer that would never come. At least not by anyone other than... i BUFFY! /I His mind shouted the name, his body reacting to the exclamation by hurrying over to Revello drive and knocking at the door urgently. For all his life's worth, he couldn't remember the last time smiling hurt when inside he could feel unbeating heart springing back to life in a more than cliché way. He knew he wasn't alive by any means. But somehow that didn't stop him from creating it.

I If this is a dream, allow me never to wake up for I have found my redemption. /i Part of William still existed in the vampire and always would.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." Spike repeated in glee, this time just as the door was opening and Dawn stood under the threshold. Teenage ears were like honing beacons and you bet your ass she heard him, and he knew it too by the way her mouth dropped.

-TBC (Ut-oh! Dawn knows. That means the whole world will know in a matter of hours. Mwahaha! Hope you guys liked the chapter. More to come soon.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Everytime We Touch: Chapter Eight.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings: **Spike/Buffy.

**A/N: **I actually didn't think this story would have more than a few chapters. But now I know this is going to go on for a while. I have wide spread plans for this fic. So for all you faithful readers, keep on reading and reviewing. It definitely gets me motivated that you guys like it. :)

- - -

Dawn, who was never the brightest crayon out of the box, let out a squeal. Not at seeing Spike, although he would have very much preferred that at the time, but at his news. "You're gonna be a daddy? That's insane!" And it was. But this was Sunnydale, where the insane came to reek insanity and other not-so-fun stuff on it's local residence. "And totally friggin neat!" Up and down she jumped, moving away from the door since Spike had an invite in already.

Spike, looking as if his mouth should be wedging itself between his teeth, blinked repeatedly, "Um, what Nibblet?" He was trying to get his bearings straight, "Why's it neat?" This was not looking good for the vampire. If Dawn knew, then the world would know in as little time as it took for Buffy to burn water. Fearing the worst, Spike prepared himself for the inevitable conclusion where Dawn spitted out...

"You and Buffy are both having kids! At the same time. They could grow up together!" Clapping her hands over her face that was hurting from the amount of grinning being done, Dawn slammed the door shut after the confused vampire stepped in.

Confused was right.

"Oh my god! If ones a boy and the other's a girl, they could get married!" She exclaimed.

Was Dawn really not getting it? Granted it had taken him a while to get, only because he was sure he couldn't father a child... well, Dawn should know better with who her sister was. And would soon be.

Deciding to go with Clueless' notion, Spike nodded. "Never thought of that, Bit. Thanks f' thinkin' of it. Now, where's big sis? I'd like to tell her the news m'self.:" Forcing a smile and holding in the laughter that wanted to overtake him at the innocence Dawn just demonstreted, Spike took the steps two at a time, getting half way up before he turned to whisper, "Don't go tellin' no one, Bit. Have to keep it hush hush because of who I am. Got it?" When he was satisfied with the eager nod she gave, he continued up the staircase.

For someone who didn't need to breath, suddenly the lack of breathing was making him more nervous as he paused just outside Buffy's bedroom door.

I You can do this, mate. Jus' hafta gather enough courage to knock on that there door, whisk her into your arms and kiss her! /I So much for wishful thinking. When his hand came up, balled into a fist to knock, he hadn't been paying that much of attention because soon he was knocking not against solide wood, but solid flesh of a Slayer's forehead.

"It's not me who needs their head examined, Spike. It's you." Buffy stated and pulled the ties to her robe together. She was already in her pajamas? Damn, he really must've been outside a long time.

Pajamas and wet hair. Wet hair and damp skin that smelt of vanilla and a hint of jasmine. With his nostrils flaring again, Spike took in allt he scents that combined to make Buffy. Lingering on the one that claimed her as his. I Claimed? /I Part of his innerself questioned, as another little voice answered, I She's yours now. She's carrying your child. That marks her as yours to any vampire or demon out there. Even mortal if they know what's best f'um. She's all yours. Even Nancy Boy can't argue. Oh, but wha'fun it be to see'um! /I Smiling in satisfaction, the bleached blond found himself coming back to reality by a pull of his shirt collar into the bedroom, door shutting.

"God, stare problem much?" Buffy covered up more, trying to be as decent as she could. "Did you finally get it? That you're..." At his confirmed nod, Buffy sighed in relief. Sinking to the edge of her bed and pushing a strand of unruly wet lock from her face. "It's about time. Only took you..."

Spike was unable to help himself. There was too much passion and joy rushing through his veins to keep him at bay. Immediately he stepped up to Buffy and locked lips. Gentle at first. Announcing his apology for earlier. Fot not believing her. At the response to his lips, the gentleness eased away. Replaced by a hungry urgency. The need to reclaimed Buffy as his, to let her know how much he needed and...yes, loved her, consumed him like a wild fire.

With his fingers pressed around the top of his Slayer's shoulders, Spike eased Buffy back onto the bed. Their tongues entwined still, as their mouths battled for dominance. A battle neither won when their mouths were driven apart. This was definitely wrong. But she had already come this far. It wouldn't change anything if she just gave into temptation now. Right?

Like often enough when she found herself worked into a maze of lust and passion like this, the whole world faded. Which meant where she was and who was around to catch wind of their doings.

"Spike..." Buffy panted, her mouth hanging open as tiny fingers skilled to the tips worked their way inbetween their bodies to pull at the belt on Spike's pants. "...need you." She moaned out finally, biting on her lower lip as the belt was loosened from denim holds. Seeing the opportunity to have a little bit of fun, Spike snatched the belt from his Slayer's hand before she tossed it across the room.

"Not jus' yet, luv." There was a glint of mischieve in his baby blues, and his hands spoke volumes of what he had in store for the rest of the night. Like Buffy did, he did. His hand slipped between them to untie the sash around the narrow waist of the blonde. "Never saw you in you're pajamas before, pet. Gotta say, it's a treat." Wriggled brows came as the sash was loosened and each end fell to the side, allowing a free hand to roam between the ends of the robe and part them. Cold flesh meeting heated flesh.

Buffy sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his fingers trace over her tummy and down towards an area she wanted much more attention.

Two long fingers wrapped themselves around golden hairs. Tugging at them just for a bit of pleasure and pain. And Buffy enjoyed it. Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip, eyes fluttered close. "You're going t'open those eyes in a few." Spike never allowed her to keep her eyes shut. Incase she imaged someone else. His ego refused to allow Buffy the privilage of that. Even if he knew she wouldn't dare.

"Uh huh." Was all she could murmur out in agree. The feel of his hands running now between her inner thighs was stirring the knot inside her tummy. Tightening it in anticipation. Unaware of Spike's other hand, Buffy let the pleasure of a cold fingerpad to worm it's way between her pussy lips. The finger parting the folds to trace along her wet opening. "Don't tease." She cried out, bucking her hips up in arch to get Spike's finger embedded in her.

"Not yet. I will, soon. Promise." Spike whispered, kissing at the corners of her mouth, letting her know he'd make good on the promise.

But, bleeding hell! This seemed to be dragging out far longer than even he liked. Tonight he needed to just take her. To show her that he was her's and she was his.

Pushing himself from hovering over her body on the bed, Spike quickly removed the rest of his clothing, allowing them to fall at his feet at the edge of the bed. Slipping from them, he noted Buffy's eyes now open. A glazed look of lust to the green hues. "Like whatcha see, B Slayer /b ?" He hissed, creeping up along her side with his hands. His knees parted Buffy's thighs further, and when his hands reached the sides of her head, Spike snuck a hand out to grab ahold of the belt. With quick reflexes, he had the belt looped around the tiny wrist of Buffy and up around the headboard.

"I'm ontop tonight." He purred, "All of tonight." A cool tongue darted out, tracing along the outter shell of his lover's ear. All down around to the softer skin, teeth nibbling on it.

"Kay." She giggled as the sensation of nibbling ear went from pleasure to tickle in moments, then back again. Tomorrow night would be different, though. She'd be the one ontop.

Giving her restraint a tug on, the blonde canted her head back to eye the way Spike had restricted her from moving. The leather around her wrist wasn't too tight, and even if it was, all she would have to do is apply a minimum amount of Slayer strength and it would be in pieces in no time flat.

"Feel helpless?" Spike whispered along the bottom of her ear, tongue licking along the pulse point throbbing in her neck.

"Mhmm. So helpless." She played along, knowing full well that Spike needed to feel the superior at times. Because in all actuality, she knew she could best him in any condition. "Please, don't hurt me." She did her best to put on her game face. Letting him admire the deer caught in the headlights expression. Which he did and relished in.

Lowering his hands to Buffy's slender waist, long fingers dug into the tender skin as he positioned himself in align with her opening. "G'na make you scream, pet. Make you come all over my cock." As he spoke the last, Spike pulled the tiny hips down and sheathed himself in her tight pussy.

At once Buffy gasped, bucking against Spike, the restraints and anything else that seemed to be in her way. With a small thrash she landed back on the bed with the help of Spike's hands. He positioned Buffy so her hips would stay elevated and her back pressed firmly to the warm cotton sheets. Pulling himself out, Spike thrusted back in with abandoned fever. Her warm muscles squeezed at him. Her juices already flowing over the head of his cock and down his length. His girl was beautiful. Even with her eyebrows knitted together and her chest arching as Buffy stretched like a languid kitten. She was all his and he was going to show her just that. And with just enough force, and not too much in order to keep the chip from blowing his head up, or at least that's how it felt.

In and out, hard and fast, never soft, Spike pumped Buffy. Her ass slapping against his balls with every quick jerk of his hips. Like always, Buffy was tight at first. Then slowly she molded to fit him perfectly. There was one thing he truely admired about a Slayer's healing, and that was how she healed down below each and everytime. With a small growl, Spike's upper torso leaned over, giving him pause deep inside Buffy, as his cock flexed. He wanted to watch the 'torment' on her face. Wanted to hear her beg for it. He knew just how far she was and how much, rather little, it would take to send her off. His own prgasm building even just by the simple twitches of hic cock on her sex.

"Like that?" He taunted. Knowing full well she loved it, but wanted more. More of the friction his skin against her's caused. More of her clit being rubbed against his finger. Which it was. Only Spike had a malicious work to it's pattern. The tip soft pad of his finger would draw patterns of circles around and around, and when she'd stop breathing from the intense pleasure racing through her veins, he'd stop. Wait for her to breathe again, and then pinch it. Wait for her to whimper, then continue his painful assaults on the swollen nub. "Tell me what y'want." He instructed.

"Want...you..." Heavily she gasped out her answer. Which to Spike was far to general for him to resume taking her.

With his mouth hovering over the throbbing vein in her neck, he smiled, "I want specifics, Buffy. I want you to tell me how to make you come like a good slut." Dirty words were a weakness of Buffy's lately. Something he knew he introduced her to and no one else. Why would they?

Not bothering to hesitate, knowing if she did, Spike would drag this on further, Buffy turned her head to meet her lips against his ear, "I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. I wanna feel your cock in me all the way. Wanna feel your balls against my ass. Your finger rubbing my clit. I wanna come, please, Spike, make me." And just like he knew, Buffy knew what Spike loved to hear.

With a visable shudder, Spike lifted himself over Buffy, and gave his hips a rotate before he pulled out and rammed her good and proper. Keeping his body elevated with one arm, the other did as told. It slipped between their bodies to play with Buffy's clit. Over and over he kneaded it between thumb and index finger. Pinching it and rolling it. All the while he maintained his pounding. The bed barely slapped against the wall after the pair moved it away weeks ago.

Feeling the fire from her stomach spread through her body, Buffy gave out one final cry as she came around Spike. Her hands snapped forward, breaking the belt and immediately going to rest ontop of Spike's shoulders. Helping him in his thrusts.

And as the walls around him pulsed and squeezed, Spike felt his own balls tighten with the release. With a growl, purely animalistic, he came. His cold see shooting right into the warm body that was still milking him as he slowed his ministrations down.

After they both reached the peak of pleasure, the two reached one another. Spike laid his body over Buffys, ever cautious as not to lay entirely dead weight in fear of hurting Buffy and his baby. "Y'smell good." He praised, nuzzling the side of her neck where he lay small kisses up and down it.

"You don't smell so bad yourself." Buffy smiled, arms wrapped around Spike.

As they lay there in silence, both lover's realized where they were. But more importantly that...

"Hey guys?" It was Dawn's voice. Dawn who was now opening the bedroom door, which hadn't been locked, and soon found gawking at the two naked lovers. Spike's ass visable, while thankfully her sister's body entirely covered. "OMIGAWD!" Came the high pitched whine, "You...two...oh, god! Babies are baby. Not babies. Oh, OH!" Clearly she understood what was going on and why Spike had now come here. Not to tell Buffy that he was going to be a daddy, but that he was Buffy's baby's daddy.

"Dawn, OUT!" Buffy, red in the face, shouted. That alone was enough to get the adolescent scurring to her own bedroom.

Leaving the lovers alone to mentally scold themselves for not locking the door and for not thinking ahead of time.

Now they were going to have to deal with Dawn before Willow and Tara got home and found out.

-TBC (Hoo boy! Dawn shall run amuck! XD Or maybe she'll just blackmail Spike and Buffy? Stay tuned to find out. :D)


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Everytime We Touch: Chapter Nine.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **Set in season six, Spike and Buffy find themselves in the Bronze once again. Spike wants to have 'his' Slayer relax after a strenuous night. I know, not the most original, but I needed some Spiffy(Spuffy as my bestfriend, who this is for, dubbed it.) action to write. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here. Save for the storyline. All characters and the like are trademark properties of Joss Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy and it's affiliates. Lyrics are copyrighted to their respected owners and blah, blah, blah. Please don't sue. I'm just a poor girl. Really, I am.

**Pairings: **Spike/Buffy.

**A/N: **I actually didn't think this story would have more than a few chapters. But now I know this is going to go on for a while. I have wide spread plans for this fic. So for all you faithful readers, keep on reading and reviewing. It definitely gets me motivated that you guys like it. :)

- - -

"Off!" Buffy instructed, pushing at Spike. Only she was pushing at air.

"Thought we jus' did?" He couldn't help but quip with a wink. When it came to Dawn and something being wrong, well, Spike was always on his feet. Right now he was snapping to attention in gathering all his clothes while his Slayer wrapped herself back in her robe. A hand raked through her hair to get the tangles out, and her feet curled into a pair of slippers.

Suddenly she felt chilly. She wasn't going to have to have the 'birds and bees sex' talk with Dawn.

Uh uh.

But she was going to have to have the 'Buffy and Spike are having sex' talk and that was by far worse.

"Y'want me t'come with?" Spike asked once they were both decent.

"No. As much as I'd feel braver with you there, I don't think you there would help much. Thank you, though." Sincerely she smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Kay. Y'know where t'reach me if you need anything, and I mean anything, Pet." His turn to lay a kiss on her. Only it was ontop of her head. A gesture of love and kidness. Not something one would expect from an unsouled vampire.

As Spike made his way out of the second floor bedroom window, Buffy turned on her heels to yank him back in. In which it did, sending the baffled vampire onto his ass. "Better yet, stay. I can't do this alone. I'd get to her door and then run back to mine and stay locked up until it was time to give birth." She confessed. Whee, mood swings! One minute she was brave, the next she was a whimp.

"Right then, I'll come." Pushing off from the floor, Spike stood and dusted himself off. Not from dirt, but from a little tinge of embarrassment that a pregnant Slayer yanked him on his hide.

"How was it that we didn't lock the door?" Buffy asked quietly when they first stepped into the hallway. Right to left she looked, almost as if crossing a road. Only this was ten times as dangerous. All they would need to do is run into Willow or Tara and bam! They'd have a lot more explaining to do. Something she just was not in the mood for tonight.

"Think we were a lil' preoccupied with other things, Buffy." It was true. They were too engrossed in one another to remember about a silly lock. Who knew people knocked just to knock, and not give the appropriate time for someone to reply. Plus, teenagers of all people should remember the privacy law. They invented it!

"Yeah, but we were careless. It should have been a top priority. Oh, god!" Suddenly the thought hit her, "What if this sends Dawn into therapy for the rest of her life, all because I gave her a complex?" Worry crossed her features and Spike just snatched up her hand.

"You didn't, and y'won't. Your mom's prolly looking down on you in pride, Buffy. Don't second guess y'self when it comes to how y'raising Dawn." Gripping her hands in his, Spike raised each one to his lips and kissed the knuckles before bending over to brush his lips against hers.

This time Dawn wasn't catching the pair. Nope. It was a pair of witches that did.

"Tara?" Willow wasn't sure if she could speak, "Did I just see Buffy letting Spike kiss her?" The redhead asked her girlfriend in disbelief.

"I-I think s-so, Willow." Tara couldn't deny what she saw. Not when Willow had seen it too.

The two girls were at the bottom landing of the stairs, front door still open behind them.

The other couple ontop of the landing, still lost in one another.

Neither couple moved.

Buffy and Spike unaware they were being watched.

Tara and Willow just watching as if at any minute the really awful hallucination would thin out into air.

It didn't.

When the front door shut on it's own and made a loud slam, was when Spike and Buffy turned to look down at the two ogling witches.

"Shit." Buffy hissed, burrying her face in Spike's chest like an ostrich seeking safety.

"Girls." Spike waved to the two with a small smile.

Tara waved back a little unsure of herself and Willow, well, she just moved away into the livingroom and sunk onto the sofa.

/ An hour later... /

"I'll go?" Spike offered, really hopinf he'd be let off the proverbial hook. Inn this case it felt like a wooden hook edging closer to his undead heart. Dawn was no issue. He could handle a talk with the Bit. Add two adult lesbians in this mix, and uh uh, Spike was ready to run without a glance back out the front door.

"No. You stay. I'm not the one who put me in this mess." Buffy warned.

"Um, yes, it was." Spike retorted.

"What? How do you figure? YOU kissed ME up those stairs!" Buffy clarified.

"You were the first to ever kiss me!" Spike beamed.

"Um, does it matter who started it? Because it's still going on." It was Willow who piped up from the sofa.

"Spike knocked you up?" Leave it to Dawn to really break the ice, and the news!

"What? How?" Willow looked to and from Slayer and vampire.

"Well, they just demonstrated it a little while ago upstairs in Buffy's bedroom. Spike was naked, and hey, I thought you knew how people..." Dawn was cutoff by everyone in the room, and that was Tara, Buffy, Spike and Willow.

"That's impossible!" Willow argued, looking stunned, "Right? It is impossible, isn't it?" Now she wasn't so sure. Kissing was as far as Buffy went with Spike. _Oh, please let it be as far as she went._

"I'm not sure, but it's the only obvious choice." Buffy sighed and sank onto the recliner in front of the long sofa.

"Because he's the only one you've slept with in recent months?" The redhead was trying to get the point set in her own head.

"Right. There's been no one else. So, unless it's even weirder than Spike knocking me up, then that's who did, Because seriously, I don't wanna think of there being a ghost out there gloating to his friends how he..."

"Eww." Dawn cringed. "Thank you for that very bad vivid reminder of Scary Movie with Tori Sbadacting in it."

"Magic?" Tara questioned, getting different looks from everyone else. "I-I mean maybe someone c-casted some kind of s-spell? Not a l-love spell, but a baby making spell?" There was no name for conjuring up a spell to give fertility. At least not from the dead.

"Why would someone put a spell on Spike to give him offspring?" Buffy wasn't crushing Tara's idea. It just seemed stretched that someone would do such a thing.

"Maybe n-not on him. M-maybe on you." Tara finished. "An enemy. Someone w-who wants you out of the picture of s-slaying?" Now that was an idea.

"Tara's right!" Dawn gasped, "You can't slay when pregnant. What if you hit the baby and then..." She didn't wanna say it. Incase it happened and she was at fault for jinxing her sister.

It seemed the conversation of Spike and Buffy sex was out the window as the new topic title was, who played mojo baby making with the pair? If that was even the case.

"I'm still safe in the first few months. It's after my first trimester that I really shouldn't be patrolling." Buffy comforted her sister.

"Uh uh, pet. No patrolling for you. Besides, y'got the Big Bad on your side, now. Not tha' I wasn't before, 'cos I was. Jus', y'know...neutral." He smiled sweetly, but Buffy did't buy it. "So, as of now, no slaying. I'll keep up on it. Should be easy 'nough. Wha, with livin' in the damn cemetary n'all." He was shot a look that would mean they'd discuss this topic later.

"No. There'll be no talkin' 'bout this later, Buffy. It's decided. Y're not patrolling. Not when I'm staking capable." Spike snapped. He was being protective for her own good. Didn't she see that?

"You wanna see how well staking capable I am? Cos, oh, Spike, I so am right now." Pushing off from the chair with ease, the blonde stalked over to the other blond in menace.

"Y'wanna put yourself in danger, fine! Se eif I bloody well care! Jus' don't think Ima stand by and let y'put my son in danger with you!" He growled.

"Son? No. You're mistaken. It's a girl, and it's MY body. I can do what I please. I can do WHO I please." She rubbed that part in.

Grinding his teeth together, Spike hissed under his breath, "Don't tempt me, Slayer. Don't." He warned.

"Wasn't you that I had tempting in mind for." Yup, Buffy clearly saw Spike's green little demon emerging.

"Hey! Can we get back to the part of you both having sex? And in the room next to mine! That was WRONG. How would you like it if I had sex in my room?" Dawn knew the pair needed a distraction.

Just not THAT kind.

"I'll board up your windows." Buffy promised.

"I'll board up y'door." Spike added.

"God, I was only joking." Slumping further into the comfy sofa, Dawn threw her head against Tara's shoulder.

"I thought it w-was a good joke." The witch assured, petting the brunette's head.

-TBC (The next chapter might be somewhere in the near future. As far as storyline goes. Not that it'll be up then. :P)


End file.
